Prime Minister of Rainier
The Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier ( : Prif Weinidog y Gymanwlad o Rainier) is the chairman of the Cabinet of Rainier and by extension the of Rainier. The current Prime Minister is Alexander Llewellwyn of the Labour Party who took office on the 10th September 2017. The position of Prime Minister was created upon the granting of dominion status in Rainier in 1865. Since then it has asserted itself as the most powerful position within Rainier's government. In the last 50 years the position of Prime Minister has evolved from a first-amongst-equals to a more presidential office with the ultimate authority over executive affairs. Since the implementation of a republican government in 1988 the Prime Minister is ranked as the third most powerful office in terms of precedence (after the President and the Speaker of the House of Senators) but de facto is recognised as the main executive authority. The Prime Minister of Rainier is officially appointed by the President, who must appoint a candidate nominated by the House of Councillors. The House of Councillors and House of Senators must both pass a to remove a Prime Minister. Unlike many other parliamentary republics the Rainian Prime Minister serves as commander-in-chief of the armed forces. History Powers and duties Selection process The Prime Minister is nominated by the House of Councillors with a simple-majority ballot being conducted whenever there is a vacancy. Once the Prime Minister's candidacy is approved by a majority of MP's the House of Senators conducts a similar vote - if the House of Senators rejects a nomination from the lower house the President grants Parliament a week to approve of a candidate. If no consensus is reached the lower house's nomination is automatically granted. The President then formally approves of the candidacy - if the President rejects the nomination from parliament the President and parliament are given a week to come to a consensus - ultimately however if no consensus is reached the House of Councillors nomination automatically becomes Prime Minister. The Prime Minister can only be removed through an impeachment, presenting their resignation to the president or losing a in both houses of parliament. If one house passes a successful vote of no confidence but the other does not the Prime Minister remains in office. In the role of an immediate vacancy of the Prime Minister the President may appoint a sitting MP to chair a until parliament nominates a candidate for prime minister. Compensation List Timeline ImageSize = width:1100 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:0 bottom:30 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1865 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1865 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1865 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:r value:rgb(0.9,0,0) id:y value:rgb(0.9,0.8,0.3) id:o value:rgb(1,0.6,0.1) id:d value:rgb(0,0.1,0.5) id:g value:rgb(0,0.6,0.2) id:a value:rgb(0.3,0.6,0.9) id:u value:rgb(0,0.3,1) id:b value:rgb(0,0,0) id:x value:rgb(0.3,0.4,0.4) id:t value:rgb(0.1,0.4,0.2) id:l value:rgb(0.3,0.7,1) id:s value:rgb(0.7,1,0.7) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:b PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:b color:b from: 1865 till: 1871 color: a text: Nat from: 1871 till: 1882 color: t text: Un from: 1882 till: 1900 color: a text: Nats from: 1900 till: 1906 color: t text: Un from: 1906 till: 1918 color: a text: Nats from: 1918 till: 1926 color: t text: Un from: 1926 till: 1930 color: a text: Nats from: 1930 till: 1933 color: t text: Un from: 1933 till: 1941 color: d text: NUP from: 1941 till: 1949 color: r text: Lab. from: 1949 till: 1969 color: d text: NUP from: 1969 till: 1973 color: s text: Socred from: 1973 till: 1981 color: d text: NUP from: 1981 till: 1995 color: r text: Lab. from: 1995 till: 2005 color: d text: NUP from: 2005 till: 2009 color: r text: Lab. from: 2009 till: 2017 color: d text: NUP from: 2017 till: 2017 color: r text: Lab. width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from:1865 till: 1871 color:a text:"Fydd Rochester (1)" from:1871 till: 1882 color:t text:"Alfred Henry Lawson" from:1882 till: 1893 color:a text:"Fydd Rochester (2)" from:1893 till: 1899 color:a text:"Malcolm Russell" from:1899 till: 1905 color:t text:"Samuel Battestone" from:1905 till: 1916 color:a text:"Hywel Johnston" from:1916 till: 1917 color:a text:"Joseph Lear (1)" from:1917 till: 1926 color:t text:"A. A. Duncan" from:1926 till: 1930 color:a text:"Joseph Lear (2)" from:1930 till: 1933 color:t text:"Rhys Lawgoch" from:1933 till: 1935 color:d text:"(Rhys Lawgoch)" from:1935 till: 1941 color:d text:"Albert W. Moore (1)" from:1941 till: 1949 color:r text:"Dominic Lennox" from:1949 till: 1954 color:d text:"Albert W. Moore (2)" from:1954 till: 1966 color:d text:"Nicholas Henderson" from:1966 till: 1969 color:d text:"Mervyn Pryce" from:1969 till: 1973 color:s text:"Emyr Phillips" from:1973 till: 1981 color:d text:"Frederick Joseph" from:1981 till: 1991 color:r text:"Matthew Griffiths" from:1991 till: 1995 color:r text:"Carwyn Maddock" from:1995 till: 2005 color:d text:"Gerald Fairbrook" from:2005 till: 2009 color:r text:"Diane Hall" from:2009 till: 2017 color:d text:"Andrew Clarkson" from:2017 till: 2017 color:d text:"Alexander Llewellwyn" barset:skip Living former Prime Ministers As of August 2017 there are five former Prime Ministers - Frederick Joseph, Matthew Griffiths, Gerald Fairbrook, Diane Hall and Andrew Clarkson - who are still alive. The most recent Prime Minister to pass away was Carwyn Maddock, who died in 2016 aged 82. Frederick Joseph 2009.JPG| Frederick Joseph (served 1973-1981) Matthew Griffiths 2014.jpg| Matthew Griffiths (served 1981-1991) Gerald Fairbrooke.jpg| Gerald Fairbrook (served 1995-2005) Rosa Michelozzi.jpg| Diane Hall (served 2005-2009) Clarkson profile.jpg| Andrew Clarkson (served 2009-2017) Category:Rainier Category:Titles